


I would do it all over again

by Mehtalynx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehtalynx/pseuds/Mehtalynx
Summary: Ruby saves Weiss on a mission and Weiss is then left to patch her up.





	I would do it all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and keeping in mind I wrote this at 3 AM ( like most of my fics lol)  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> :D

The mission was simple, take out the Grimm make sure no one in the small village that was attacked was injured and report back to Beacon. But It didn't turn out that way.

It happened so fast, one minuet Weiss was fighting off the grim from the left and the next minuet its huge claw was coming at full speed towards her. All Weiss had time to do was scream. Then nothing. Weiss opened her eyes and expected to feel red hot pain but instead felt a warm body pressed in front of her. "Ruby" Weiss said in a questioning tone, she then noticed Ruby's laboured breathing and how she was starting to sway and lean into her. Weiss being Weiss was about to push her off with her usual grumpy tone until she spotted a red mark growing on Ruby's chest.

"No, no"! Weiss started in a panicked tone as she noticed the grim dead on the other side of the road, "Ruby why would you do this"! Ruby then took in a laboured breath " I would do anything for you Weiss even if it meant risking my life" Ruby then went even more limp in Weiss's arms.

"Stupid crater face" said Weiss "but I still love you" she quietly added afterwards. Weiss then hefted the girl up bridal style making sure not to disturb the wound and ripped off part of her skirt to try and stop the bleeding and jogged on into the village to find the rest of the team.

Blake and Yang already responded to Weiss shouting as they ran to her, they gasped when they saw the state Ruby was in, "Weiss what happened, how bad is it", said Yang obviously scared for her sisters health. "She was protecting me from the Grimm we were fighting, I'm sorry this is all my fault" Weiss replied in return with a tear forming in her eye. "No Weiss you did all you could and knowing you you would do the same for her" Said Blake in a more commanding tone "So no more crying OK, Were gonna find help and shes gonna be fine I promise" said Yang wiping the stray tear from Weiss's face.

They walked on deeper into the village until they found an inn which looked safe enough and most of the villagers had fled when the attack happened. Yang proceeded to go inside to scout if it was safe. After she gave the all clear they walked inside and Weiss put Ruby down on the sofa, before Weiss could leave to help Yang and Blake find a first Aid kit Ruby grabbed onto her dress "Please don't go your warm" Ruby said in a weak voice, this made Weiss's face heat up,"Ruby I need to get supply's to help you I promise I'll be back quick" This resulted in Ruby dragging her in even closer and cuddling beside her.

Yank and Blake returned and were surprised to see a very red faced Weiss cuddled beside Ruby, "guys if you say one word I swear", this resulted in Yang bursting out laughing followed by Blake "Awwwww I didn't know the ice queen could show emotion" said Yang while trotting over and taking a quick photo without Weiss noticing. " Come on lets just patch her up" Weiss sighed. "Actually me and Blake have gotta go see if there is any more survivors, you should patch her up" Yang then walked away taking Blake who was still giggling and walked out the door. "Assholes".

"Well Ruby I guess I gotta help you on my own" said Weiss to the still drowsy girl. " huh, what, oh hi Weiss where is everyone, what happened, where am - aagghhh". "Whoa try not to move I still need to patch you up, lie down. Weiss then started to bandage Ruby's upper body making sure it was secure and wasn't going to get infected. " I'm sorry Ruby" Weiss suddenly said."Huh, for what"?

You shouldn't be the one hurt here, that hit was meant for me" Weiss said tears now freely flowing down her face. Ruby then lifted up her face to her eye level "I've said it before and I'm going to say it again" She took a breath " I would do anything to protect you Weiss Schnee". "But why" replied Weiss. Ruby then made a silent decision in her head, this was the time to tell her. "Because I love you".

"And I understand if you don't feel the same way but I'm still going to protect you no mater" Weiss then suddenly closed the small gap between them and brought Ruby in for a sweet and innocent kiss "I love you too Ruby rose".

They both went into soft laughter together and went in for a second but this time more passionately, they only broke apart because they both seem to forget that oxygen is a prime key for life. "You know its pretty cold under these blankets", Weiss then took the queue to snuggle up beside her still being aware to be careful. "You know for someone that is a literal ice queen you actually kinda warm". Weiss sighed "don't push it crater face". "I love you Weiss", "I love you too Ruby", and they both went off into a blissful sleep while cuddling each other.

It was an hour later when Blake and Yang returned. They were surprised to find to opposites cuddling beside each other on the sofa both nuzzling there heads in each others shoulder," I think we should leave them to sleep" Blake said quietly. "Yeah but just one thing first". Yang then took out her scroll and snapped a couple of pictures. "The ice queen will murder you for that" said Blake muffling her laughter behind her hand. " Well I don't think her Teddy bear will let her, and by teddy bear I mean Ruby". "Lets go we don't want to disturb either of them, there both not morning people".

And Weiss and Ruby were left to sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write more or add some more to this fic please put a comment and I'll have a look  
> :D


End file.
